Invel Yura (Td5)
|partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Major General |previous occupation= Alvarez Empire Chief of Staff |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Ice Magic Snow Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Invel Yura (インベル・ユラ Inberu Yura) is a Major General in the Anyran Empire's Imperial Military. He is a former member of the where he was the Chief of Staff and a member of its elite guard, the . Appearance When he was in prison he wore a simple grey short-sleeved jumpsuit. Personality Invel is a stern and militaristic individual who values order and respect above all else. Despite a clam and collected personality he is an avid war enthusiast as seen by his attempt to start another war and later allying himself with a nation interested in world conquest. Relationships |-| Alvarez Empire= .}} |-| Others= |-| }} History Following the failed invasion of and the death of , the Spriggan 12 were disbanded and Invel along with were later imprisoned for attempting to instigate another war. When the Ancyran Empire laid siege to Alvarez's outer perimeter and slaughtered a great of the latter's forces, Emperor . Magic & Abilities He has authority over all the soldiers ranked bellow him and he command a division. Also as a general officer he can be called on at any time to directly serve the Yosumi. Physical Capabilities Impressive Strength: Invel possesses a high degree of physical strength as he easily blocked Gray's Ice Impact spell with just a single hand before he froze and shattered it. Heightened Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Throughout his battle with , Invel displayed very impressive endurance taking considerable damage including a slash through the stomach. Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Strategist: Invel is an experienced military commander and is noted by be quite a skilled strategist with a good mind for military tactics. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a former member of the and a major general in Ancyra's Military, Invel possesses a tremendous amount of magic power. Magic Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Is a Caster-Type Magic and Elemental Magic that utilizes the element of ice. Invels application of this magic such that he was given the alias "Winter General" and is capble of fighting and defeating other master ice mages like and effecting individuals with supposed cold immunity with the sheer cold of his magic. Because of his skill with this magic he possesses incredibly freezing capabilities, even being able to freeze other ice constructs as seen against Gray's Ice-Make. *' ' (アイス・スレイブ Aisu Sureibu): Invel is capable of suppressing his targets free will by creating an icy collar that he fixes around his target's neck. *' ' (アイス・ロック Aisu Rokku): Invel is able to lock two people together with this particular form of Magic; with it, he locks away the minds of those caught and makes them his puppets. *' ' ( Torū-Aisu Kamui lit. Ice Shrine): Invel covers himself in large ice armour. He himself describes the armour as "unholy" and it allows him to freeze practically anything, including those who are immune to extreme cold, and even other kinds of ice. Though someone with more magic power than himself may overpower his spell. Snow Magic (雪の魔法 Yuki no Mahō): With this magic he can create giant snowstorms at a moments notice, such storms are large enough to surround an area the size of . Equipment Quotes Trivia